Sí o sí
by Chia S.R
Summary: Ryoma Echizen siempre ha tenido mala suerte con sus relaciones femeninas, pero justamente, un buen día, se encontrara con una de su ex y de una forma que no esperaba...


**One-shot del meme.**

**Pareja: RyoAnn.**

**Avisos: OOC, Lemon.**

**Resumen: **Ryoma Echizen no ha tenido Buena suerte con sus parejas, pero repentinamente, un día, vuelve a tener a su ex ante sus ojos… lástima que no sea como él esperaba.

--

Echizen no podía creerse que aquello estuviera realmente pasando. Ann Tachibana en la misma puerta de su casa. Había recibido la llamada de su hermano, malicioso y burlón, sobre que le enviaba un regalo de navidad por su cumpleaños. No había hecho falta preguntarle de quien se trataba, porque lo descubrió nada más que recibiera una llamada en la puerta, con una chica rozándose impúdicamente contra el quicio de la puerta de su piso de soltero y ésta le anunciara tratarse de una chica de compañía. Ryoma casi sintió que el alma se le caía al suelo.

Era irónico que estuviera viendo a su ex pareja mirándole con la misma incredulidad con que él la miraba o al menos, debería de tener en su rostro. Porque se sentía tan estático que no podía ni pensar en qué hacer. Ann, por su parte agarró uno de los abrigos que él tenía sobre el perchero para cubrirse, roja como un tomate y la boca temblorosa.

El sonido del ascensor fue lo que le hizo despertar. La agarró con brusquedad del brazo, dio patadas a sus cosas y cerró la puerta justo a tiempo, antes de que alguien la viera. Ann forcejeó nada más entrar, acusándole con la mirada de brusco. No le prestó atención. Se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el sillón mientras bostezaba.

-Comprando mujeres de compañía- le acusó mientras cerraba con brusquedad el abrigo- a mí bien que no podías satisfacerme y ahora compras mujeres. ¡Bah! No eres justo.

Ryoma arrugó el ceño, observando con detenimiento las desnudas piernas que no llegaban a ser cubiertas por la falda del abrigo. Cubiertas por una fina media negra que las hacia resaltar. Tachibana se dio cuenta y cuando se sentó en el sillón se las cubrió con los cojines. Casi sintió ganas de soltar una carcajada si no fuera porque estaba horriblemente cabreado. Ya lo había visto todo de aquel cuerpo. No le escondía nada nuevo. Bueno, quizás la ropa.

Cerró los ojos y se acaricio el ceño con el pulgar y el índice, intentando comprender por qué estaba enfadado. Ann y él ya no eran nada. Ann le había abandonado justo un mes después de que regresara de un partido de tenis tras una relación que había comenzado por culpa de la chica, atrayéndolo pese a estar con su ex mejor amigo, Momoshiro Takeshi. Había aceptado caer en el placer, pero este había terminado por completo siendo nulo y su relación, basada completamente en el sexo, terminó por romperse. Fue frustrante y a la vez aliviante.

Y es que tenía que confesar que aquella piel blanca, los redondos senos rosados, la boca rojiza y la mirada que se colocaba en aquellos ojos azulados cuando le hacía el amor, eran fulminantes.

-Escuché que habías comenzado una relación con Sakuno Ryuzaki- habló rompiendo el silencio la chica- comprendí al instante por qué. Ella era la nieta de tu ex entrenadora, ¿verdad?

Afirmó ligeramente con la cabeza. Otra relación que se fue al garete. Ryuzaki no entraba en sus gustos. Había estado con ella simplemente para desfogar sus necesidades y a la chica no le importó demasiado. Más bien era experta en dejarle tímidas miradas y gemir mientras la montaba. No era nada especial. Especialmente, porque esa vez fue él el abandonado. Ryuzaki terminó por marcharse con Kintaro Tooyama y el volviendo a ser el llamado soltero de oro.

Lo peor de todo es que no se había quitado el recuerdo de Tachibana de la piel ni de la mente. Y tras largos meses sin tener sexo, le estaba afectando demasiado tenerla ante él. Pero su excitación no podía compensar su enfado. ¿Por qué demonios estaba trabajando como chica de compañía y cuántos hombres la habrían estado haciendo las mismas cosas que él le hacía? Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándose con el suave cojín tras él. Tachibana rodó su mirada por la sala.

-Parece que tienes una mujer que te limpia- sopesó- ¿también te la tiras?

Ryoma agrandó los ojos y los cerró de nuevo con fuerza. ¿Qué barbaridad era esa? La mujer que se encargaba de limpiar tenía casi cincuenta años y estaba casada desde los diecisiete. Era una tontería que Tachibana se sintiera celosa de ella. Pero también podía utilizar esa acción.

-Como tú- la acusó por igual. Si ella quería ser maliciosa, él podría serlo mucho mejor con su típica frialdad.

Ann enrojeció levemente y apretó los rojizos labios.

-No es lo que crees- le dijo con rubor- estoy supliendo a una amiga que ha tenido un accidente. Nadie lo sabe y le debo un gran favor.

Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. Ann le lanzó una mirada de fulminación.

-¡Oh, por supuesto! Ryoma Echizen no se preocupa por nada. ¡Ni siquiera por su ex!

Ann cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y negó con la cabeza mientras se maldecía.

-Cielos, si no hubiera sido tú seguramente habría escapado corriendo ahora mismo. Por suerte eres lo suficientemente caballero como para darme algo de ropa, ¿verdad?

Ryoma la observó por un instante. Dejarle algo de ropa podría resultar tremendamente excitante y peligroso. Pero tampoco era un acto de bien dejarla con esas pintas. Eso excitaba incluso más. Se levantó para guiarla hasta el dormitorio y fue empujado por las manos de la chica para que se marchara.

-Ya lo he visto todo- acusó encogiéndose de hombros. Ann maldijo de nuevo.

-¡Y no verás nada más, Echizen!- le prometió. Ryoma se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia al asunto.

Tachibana salió unos minutos después con una de sus camisas y sus pantalones cortos. Casi sintió como un gran cosquilleo comenzaba a anidarse en su vientre, dispuesto a hacer palpitar con fuerza su sexo si continuaban de ese modo. Gruñó y Ann revisó indiferente la casa, hasta caminar como si fuera suya. La cocina fue su meta. Ryoma bostezó.

Tachibana comenzó a sacar cacharros y en un instante, preparó algo comestible que olía maravillosamente. Debería de reconocer que había echado en falta aquel gusto propio de la chica, aunque Ryuzaki de una maravillosa mano en el tema. Se sentó frente a ella en la mesa y atrapó uno de los bistecs con el tenedor. Ann no se inmutó y comenzó a comer por su parte. El silencio era agradable y a la vez perpetuo. Pero Ann no estaba dispuesta a ceder en su pelea.

-¿No has pensado en volver a salir con alguien?

Ryoma no alzó la mirada para mirarla para darle a entender que no pensaba responder a esa clase de estúpida pregunta. Cuando lo habían dejado ella le dejó claro que ojalá se muriera con la persona que estuviera, pero él todavía no había muerto incluso estando con Ryuzaki.

-Vale, a veces es mejor un silencio que una respuesta- se contestó a sí misma Tachibana- Parece que solo sabes caer en aquellas mujeres que han estado anteriormente relacionadas contigo. Primero yo y después Ryuzaki, la pobre. ¿Sabías por casualidad que ella ha estado enamorada de ti desde que erais niños?

Se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia y aquella falta de tacto hizo que Tachibana se inclinara hacia él con el cuchillo como amenaza. Echizen parpadeó, fijando su mirada en el cubierto.

-Eres el chico más insensible que he conocido nunca.

Probablemente lo habría sido si no sintiera el perfume caro de la chica adentrarse por sus fosas nasales y estar temblando su pulso. Seguramente sería insensible si no estuviera seguro de que quería atraparla entre sus brazos y, sí, probablemente hubiera sido insensible si no se hubiera inclinado para posesionar la boca frente a él. Tachibana hizo intento de alejarse, mas abrió su boca al instante que su lengua rozó con presión sus labios. Gateó por encima de la mesa y él la asió de las axilas para sentarla sobre sus caderas. Ya era más que evidente su excitación.

Ann se frotó contra él con ansia, empujando sus caderas para rozarse contra la erección bajo sus pantalones y levantándole la camisa con la misma necesidad que él se la estaba quitando a ella. Los dos pequeños y rosados senos quedaron a su merced. No dudo en adentrar uno de ellos entre sus labios, mamando del pequeño botón que resaltó por la excitación femenina. Ann gritó y se frotó contra él de nuevo cuando se arqueó con deseos de más placer en ese lugar.

Ryoma giró la cabeza para atrapar el contrario, llevando sus manos hasta la cintura femenina y deslizando la cinta para poder quitárselos, cosa que logró tras alzarla de las caderas. Ann gimió cuando su cuerpo, febril fue rozado por el frio del lugar, pero eso no le importó. Continuó restregándose contra él, obligándole a meterse los pezones en su boca y que su espalda sufriera el castigo.

Se alzó con ella, empujando con una mano los platos y cubiertos importunos hasta que la sentó. Comenzó a quitarse con rapidez los pantalones, liberando su palpitación caliente y excitada. Ann lo observó maravillada, acariciándolo ligeramente con sus dedos antes de mirarle y pareció recobrar algo de sentido.

-No- le dijo, pero sin apartar los dedos de su excitación.

Él chasqueó la lengua.

-Sí o sí- le contestó y Ann sonrió antes de soltar una carcajada, empujándole con los pies contra ella.

Logró guiar su sexo contra el contrario, inundándola. Suave y cálida, húmeda y estrecha. Tal y como la recordaba. Se movió contra ella. Ansiaba tenerla tanto como ella a él. Y lo cumplió. Se movió con ganas. Empujó con fuerza y ella gimió debajo de él, sobre la mesa de su cocina hasta que terminó por dejarse vencer por el tremendo orgasmo que aguardaba por ellos. Ann le miró con sus ojos turbados y se cubrió el rostro cuando él ni siquiera había salido de ella y gimoteó entre lágrimas.

-Dije que no volvería a caer en tus brazos- dictó sus propias palabras- que nunca más te besaría o dejaría que me tocaras. No tenía permitirle a mi cuerpo arder de ansias ni una vez más, pero llevaba palpitando desde que te vi en la puerta con esa cara de asombro- maldijo entre dientes- por favor… Ryoma… déjame quedarme contigo.

Echizen soltó un gruñido que pareció una risotada.

-Sí o sí- le repitió sus palabras la sudada chica y él esbozó una sonrisa traviesa antes de volver a moverse en su interior. No tenía pensamientos de contestarle, pero sí que pensaba ir a buscar las cosas de la chica y llenar los cajones vacios con sus pertenencias: Sí o sí.

**n/a**

Un RyoAnn. La advertencia ya estaba dicha, así que no me molesten (va por esos pesados de pm y rw groseros).

Nada más que decir.


End file.
